Can't open my eyes
by Iroja
Summary: He wanted to open his eyes, but he couldn't, and he never said the most important thing, before he closed his eyes.   WARNING:CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 56  rated T for almost character death
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I'm back with a two-shot! This is my first Monochrome Factor story and well, it contains MAJOR SPOILERS for chapter 56 and I think that my English improved! Anyway, enjoy the story:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Monochrome factor, it was created by Kaili/Kairi Sorano**

**Chapter 1:**

"Le-let me go!" Kengo yelled trying to get those evil arms away from his neck, "I don't have any factor!"

"Don't shout at me like that," Homurabi said, grinning, while he pushed his arm more against his neck.

'He is going to kill me!' Kengo thought while Homurabi began to talk with Shirogane, about something he didn't want to know about. Kengo tried to push his arm away again, but it didn't have any effect. He felt long nails slide over his chest towards his heart. His eyes widened slightly when he understood what Homurabi was trying to do. He heard Lulu yell something to Homurabi.

"Stop it!" Akira yelled and Kengo saw his hand reaching towards him. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He managed to look towards Homurabi and saw him smirking.

"Because you came for a battle, I'll take advantage of this factor," Homurabi said, before he digged his nails into Kengo's chest. Kengo saw something come out of his chest and an incredible pain shot through his heart. Akira had a look of shock on his face when he saw Homurabi eat the factor that just came out of his best friend's chest.

'Ke-Kengo,' Akira thought, still shocked. Homurabi said something, but it didn't reach his mind, he could only see Kengo's body lying there. He saw that Shirogane yelled something and attacked Homurabi, but he didn't help Shirogane. He heard Aya scream something and Nanaya yelled something too, but he didn't hear them. He just walked towards the body of his best friend. He fell onto his knee's next to Kengo. He turned Kengo around, so he could look at his face.

"You are such a freaking idiot, that's why every time, I'm telling you to be careful," he said, while he looked towards his best friends face, "oi… are you listening?"

"Akira…" Kengo said, while he clutched onto his chest, "am I… going to… die?"

"No!," Akira yelled, "you're not going to die, because this whole fight will be meaningless if you die!"

"Akira… if that was true…you'd kick me and call me an idiot…" Kengo said, grinning. Akira had the urge to throw up when he saw that grin. Kengo always grinned at him like that, he didn't want this to be his last memory of Kengo.

"Akira…I," Kengo said, still grinning. He paused for a couple of moments and continued: "It looks like I wasn't capable of protecting you're back." After that he allowed his eyes to close. 'I'm sorry, Akira,' he thought, "but I couldn't tell you what I really wanted to say, because it will hurt us both.' He felt his how his smile slowly slipped away and thought: 'I couldn't say 'I love you'.'

Akira felt how his best friend closed his eyes and said his last words. Words that weren't true, because Kengo was the only one who could protect his back and he did his best. 'Don't say those horrible thing about yourself, you big idiot,' he thought while his vision slowly blurred. Akira wasn't someone who cried, especially in front of others, but this was the first time he didn't care and let that evil water out of his eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned forward until his face reached Kengo's shirt.

"Kengo," Aya whispered, her voice was only sadness, something that angered Akira even more. Akira looked up again and felt tears stream own his face.

'My only friend,' he thought while he took a hold of Kengo's hand. It was cold. 'My best friend,' Akira thought while he brought Kengo's hand towards his face. 'No,' he thought again while he pressed Kengo's cold hand onto his cheek and he whispered: "you are more than a friend." He kissed the hand softly and whispered: "you are the person I fell in love with."

He suddenly heard a loud noise from behind. He turned his head slowly and saw that Shirogane and Homurabi were still fighting. When he saw Homurabi and looked back to Kengo he felt something snap inside him. He wiped his last tears away and stood up.

"Akira," Aya said, when he walked past her. At the same moment Shirogane fell towards the ground. Homurabi said something prepared to attack Shirogane again , until Akira attacked Homurabi. Shirogane looked in shock at Akira. The boy looked different.

"Kengo!" Akira yelled, "give him back!"

Aya looked at Akira an how he began to attack Homurabi. She looked back at Kengo, wos head was now on her lap, before she whispered: "please, wake up, Kengo."

Kengo heard someone call his name. He heard the sounds of a fight and Akira's screams. Even though he heard all that, he still didn't open his eyes. He couldn't. He hoped that everyone would accept that he would die, without hurting them too much. But deep in his heart, he already knew it was too late for that wish.

**Author's note: and this was chapter 1, only one more to go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: So I finally decided to finish this chapter, enjoy:**

**Chapter 2:**

It was a beautiful day. The war was stopped a couple of days ago and everything was peaceful in the shadow and real world again, but life wasn't the same for a certain brown haired teen. Said teen was sitting next to a hospital bed, where a blonde teen was sleeping peaceful.

"Hey, Kengo," the brown haired boy said, "do you want to hear some memories again?" The past days Akira had visited Kengo everyday, in hope he would wake up. He even tried to slip out of the school to visit his best friend, but Aya saw it and pulled him back, while ranting something about rules, slackers and that he shouldn't neglect his study.

"Remember that time when you were pulled into that tear by that kid, what was his name again?" Akira began, "It doesn't matter anyway, so when Kou-nii came and saved you, Aya told you that I was crying, shivering and holding onto Shirogane's cloth, but that isn't true! I was worried, but that is reasonable, but I wasn't crying."

He looked at Kengo's face, but there was no sign of him waking up. He needed more memories. While he tried to think of more memories he began to talk about school and that Aya was still yelling at him every time he didn't show up in class. She even dragged him to the principal, twice.

"I am still a Shin, you now," Akira said, "but I am using _that thing _as a shadow now, cause Shirogane had something 'important' to do." He snorted and said: "'important' my ass, he probably ditched me and is having fun at the shadow world." He poked Kengo's face, while he said: "come on, Idiot, wake up."

"It is incredibly quiet at school now you're in here," Akira said, "nobody, except for Aya, talks to me anymore and I mostly eat lunch with her and Shirogane, but it's not the same." He sighed and smiled: "I miss the fact that I can't hit you anymore, I miss you're stupid train of thought, I miss you."

Almost like he had said a magic word Kengo began to stir and he opened his eyes slowly. Akira sat in shock as he watched his best friend wake up after days.

"A…kira?" Kengo asked slowly. Akira didn't answer and instead hit him on the head. "Ow… what was that…for?" Kengo asked as he tried to lift his arm, but he failed.

"That's for making me worry about you, idiot," Akira answered, but he smiled slightly as he watched his best friend.

"Wow," Kengo said, his eyes wide, "did you just smile?"

"Is that a surprise or something?" Akira asked, annoyed.

"If it's you it is really shocking," Kengo replied, grinning, "I never knew you could smile, did you miss me that much, Buddy?"

"Not even a totally miserable and lonely person would ever miss you," Akira said, irritated and he walked away. He hated the fact that he couldn't kick Kengo out of the hospital himself.

"I love you too," Kengo yelled, laughing and Akira froze on thespot. He turned around slowly and Kengo immediately regretted what he said.

"What did you say?"

Kengo knew he wouldn't be out of the hospital soon when Akira walked back towards him, with his fist raised.

**Author's note: Well… that was it! I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
